The Adventures Of The Prankster And The Weirdo
by MayraLilacBunny
Summary: Natsu decides to plan a gift that Lucy will never forget, though it brings them some harm, their love for each other grows leaving them on countless adventures in the Kingdom of Fiore. (Yes I Own Image)(WRITERS BLOCK aka WB)
1. The Legend Of The Fiore Ghost

"Where Am I?" Lucy muttered

She looked around her and all she saw was a creepy, suspicious, abandoned building in front of her. Lucy knocked on the door… No answer. She walked inside, curious of what was there, and she searched for a source of light. Then out of nowhere, the lights clicked on. She jumped to the sound of the door slamming shut. Horrified of what might come next, she braced herself.

"Please don't hurt me!"She cried.

Lucy lowered her arms and looked around the room… no one was there. She then noticed she wasn't in the same room as she entered before, she was in a dining room. A drop of something cold dropped on her head and ran down her cheek. She wiped it off her face, looked at her hand, and said in fear as she looked up, "B-blood?!" She looked up to find two familiar bodies hanging from a chandelier.

"N-Natsu! Happy!" She screamed,"N-No y-you c-c-cant be de-dead!" She fell to the floor, hands full of tears. Not aware the room has once again changed. She felt a cold presence looming over her, almost as if it was an apparition. She quickly uncovered her eyes and turned around to find no one was there.

Heartbroken and torn, she wiped her eyes and mumbled, "I-I never got to t-tell him how m-much…How much I loved him…"

Cautiously, she looked around in terror of what might happen next, and headed toward what she thought was the front door. Moonlight filled the cold room as she entered. She looked around to find all the furniture covered in plastic, and a man in a white gown. He mumbled to himself words she couldn't understand. She trembled in fear as she asked the man," H-Hello, c-can y-you help m-me?"

"Get out," the man mumbled in a fierce voice.

The man turned around with his hair as black as the night sky. He lifted his head to reveal, yet another familiar face, but something was wrong…

"G-Gray is that you?" she looked at his face, "W-what happened to y-your eyes?!"

His eyes glowed ruby red as he yelled, "Get Out!"

Lucy backed up into what she thought was a doorway, but yet again the room behind her changed. It was now an opened window. She screamed as she fell through the opened window. She fell into a tree with a *snap* of a branch or two. Her achy body lied uneasily in a nest of branches. She barely opened her eyes to find herself falling into the icy cold pond below. She floated there in the cold freezing water for a minute, gathering her thoughts. Lucy swam to the edge of the pond. Her eyes were full of fear, anger, and sadness, as her cold, damp, body shivered. For some reason she felt the need to walk back to the building's front door. When she got back to the front door, she saw a light dancing in one of the windows. A scream broke the silence of which Lucy entered the horrid building once again. She knew that scream, she couldn't believe her eyes, the room she entered before was now a dark hallway…and at the end of the hall stood two figures. Paranoia struck her as she thought to herself.

"No, this can't be real. What… No she can't be here too? Why am I-," she stopped to the familiar voice.

"L-Lucy I-is that you?!" Called a fierce, but helpless voice.

"Erza… Is that you," Lucy ran down the hall, tears of joy filled her sad eyes as she made her way down the dark hall.

As Lucy tried to reach out to her friend, the sound of two swords clashing filled the hall. She then ran faster to where her dear friend was backed up against a wall clutching at her stomach. Erza's face was full of fear as the other dark figure Lucy saw disappeared into shadows. Lucy didn't understand why this was happening, nor did she remember how she got to this dreadful place at all. She collapsed next to Erza, realizing her dear friend was as cold as a winter's night. Tears filled her achy, weary, eyes as she examined Erza's wound. Lucy then realized that her friend…committed suicide. She screamed in agony and pain, pulling her hair in frustration.

"First Mom, then Dad, "Lucy cried, "now the rest of my friends… WHY DO THE ONES I LOVE HAVE TO DISSAPEAR!?"

She got up and leaned against the cold, thin wall. She looked behind her to find the body of her friend gone, and the hallway extended. Still sobbing, she entered one of the rooms to the left. The lights flicked on and Lucy jumped to the sight of her friends and their voices as they yelled…

 **Happy Birthday...**

Lucy stood in the door-frame confused, pondering if this was all just a bad dream. Her eyes started to tear up as Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza walked towards Lucy laughing as if what just happened was just a joke.

"So how did you like your present?" Natsu questioned Lucy with his quirky smile.

"But I thought, Didn't you-"Lucy got interrupted.

"Flame-Brains over here decided to give you a scare you'll remember for your birthday," Gray implied in an icy voice.

"What did you call me?!" Natsu retorted back in fiery voice.

While they fought, Lucy started to cry. Erza grab Lucy's hand and asked her what was wrong. Lucy explained how she thought they did die and how it felt real. Lucy stopped crying and hugged Erza. She realized that her friends wouldn't go down that _**easy**_. She smiled and headed towards Natsu, she then pulled him by his long, white, scaly scarf, and kissed him. She then said she forgave him. Natsu was surprised and his face went 3 shades of red as he tried to to hide his blush by digging his face into his scarf. Everyone else including Gray, Happy, and Erza's jaw dropped, then Happy decided it was a good moment to say "You LOVE him," in a teasing sort of way. Lucy stopped, and looked at Natsu…

"Y-you know what Lucy," Natsu muffled from behind his scarf.

"Hmm?" Lucy smiled as she realized Natsu's cheeks were pinker than his hair at that moment.

"You're a weirdo," Natsu pulled his mouth out from the comfort of his scarf and let out quirky smile, and this time pulled Lucy towards him and gave her kiss on the cheek, again hiding his blush within his scarf.

"So how did you come up with this idea," She asked as she looked at everyone else, trying to hide her blush.

"Well I don't really know, I just thought since your birthday was coming up, to just do something you will remember to be one of your best birthdays ever." Natsu spoke, with his scarf over his cheeks still trying to hide his blush.

"So everyone here helped you with this plan?"

"Yep you got that right!" as he lifted his mouth from behind the scarf and let out a smile. His cheeks still tinted pink.

Natsu explained to Lucy how most of the things she saw were illusions, such as how Happy and he were "hanging" from the chandelier, they were actually held up by a harness. He also explained lots of things, like how Gray's eyes glowed red, and how Erza felt cold as if she was actually dead.

"Lucy? What's wrong...?" Natsu inquired as he looked at Lucy's terrified expression.

"N-Natsu...Then who... who was the young man in the shadows..." Lucy announced.

"What...What do you mean?"He responded.

She explained how she saw a dark figure fighting with Erza, and how she heard two swords clash and not just the sound of Erza's sword dropping. Erza them jumped in and said how she was trying to prepare for her scene when that thing started to attack her, by then Lucy had been half way down the hall when the thing disappeared and Erza had to improvise to save the reality of the prank. Out of nowhere smoke started to fill the room, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and yelled at everyone to get out of the mansion as fast as they can. Everyone ran down the hall, down the stairs and out the mansion. Soon the mansion blew up in flames and all but a single shadow stood in the now broken window of where they had surprised Lucy.

*Coughing*

"N-Natsu...where are we," she looked at Natsu in a worried way.

"Umm let's see...oh yeah," He lightly pounded his fist into his hand and smiled, "We're at the... the umm...That's it, we're at the Hunted House of the Fiore host!"

"You idiot, you mean the _Haunted House of the Fiore Ghost_!" Gray shouted.

Natsu paused for a second and realized what that meant, "It's not like I believe in that stupid myth anyways!"

Everyone, but Lucy yelled at Natsu for being an idiot.

"Umm...I don't know maybe...uhh," He tried to think.

"YOU LED US TO A DEATH TRAP!"Erza shouted pulling out her sword as if to threaten him.

Lucy couldn't handle them treating Natsu so she jumped in front of Natsu,"Erza stop, Natsu didn't know okay, I forgave him and you should too!" Lucy barked back.

* * *

 *****2 Days Later*****

Levy, another one of Lucy's dear friends, held up an old book covered in dust, she wiped it off, and the book read _The Legend of the Fiore Ghost._

"Hey, Lucy I found it!" Levy shouted from the top of the ladder in the public library.

"Really? Let me see!" Lucy said amazed on how quickly Levy was at finding books.

Levy tossed the book down to Lucy, and she read the book out loud to the rest of her friends, "Alright the book basically says that "a young boy the age of 15...died in the mansion due to a couple of his friends playing a prank on him which didn't end up as they hoped...and that he soon took revenge on them after supposedly being resurrected...by doing so he burned the whole mansion down along with him and the rest of the kids," She paused, "It also says that whoever enters the mansion cannot leave until they prove their forgiveness to anyone they might have caused pain to, in doing so you will lift the curse on the mansion and it will burn to the ground letting the spirit of the young boy finally rest in peace."

"Didn't you and Natsu show forgiveness by kissing each other," Levy teased from the top of the ladder climbing down.

"Good thing we did, or else we could've all died in the fire."Lucy blushed, "I think I... I think I like him..."

Lucy handed the book back, and Levy pointed behind her, and when Lucy turned around all she saw was the rest of her friends with their jaws dropped just starring at her as if they didn't hear her correctly.

"So all you had to do was forgive me for almost making you believe we were dead?" Natsu interrupted the silence with a confused face as he walked in the room.

"Well no more like playing a prank on m...WAIT! ...Uhh...umm you didn't hear that last part, did you Natsu..." her face went red and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I totally didn't hear you say that you liked me." He said sarcastically.

"Thank goodness that was-... wait you heard what I-"

Natsu pulled Lucy towards him and gave her a kiss, "I'm glad you forgave me," he smiled a toothy grin.

"I'm glad I did too," she kissed him back. 


	2. The Frozen Spirit of Hakobe Woods

_**A/N Sorry, I Know I Said I Would Post New Chapters Every Tuesday and Wednesday, But Something Very Sad Has Happened In My Family. I Hope You Guys Understand. Anyways Hope You Guys Enjoy This Chapter.**_

 **The Frozen Spirit of Hakobe Woods**

"C'mon Natsu," Lucy pouted, "Hand it over!"

"What?" annoyed, he looked over at Lucy. She was looking at his scarf. "If you think I'm giving you my scarf than think twice."

"But it's cold," she whined.

"It's your fault you're under-dressed," he pointed to her sandals and short sleeves.

"..."she knew she was going into the mountains, but she didn't think it would be snowing this time of year, "Whatever I don't need your stupid scarf."

Happy broke the silly argument when he spoke up and pointed to cabin.

"Well I guess that's the place," Lucy muttered.

"Let's go check it out," Natsu started picking up speed as he walked towards the cabin.

* * *

***A Few Hours Earlier***

"Hey Lucy!" Levy waved to her blonde hair friend.

"Hey Levy," She walked towards her blue haired friend and sat next to her, "Can you help me out with some research?"

Levy Clapped her hands, "Sure what do you need help on researching?"

"I need help researching about _The Frozen Spirit of Hakobe Woods."_

"Hmm," Levy thought for a second a she got up and started searching through the books, "Ahh, here it is."

Levy reached for a book, it was blue and felt really cold when handling it, and she then passed the book to Lucy.

"Why is it so cold?" she said dropping the book and rubbing her hands together to make them warm again.

"What is?" a pink haired boy asked as he entered the room to sit down next to Lucy.

"This book is really cold for some reason," Levy said picking the book back up and handing it to Natsu.

"Feels fine to me," He said as he examined the cover, opened the book, and started to read. "Wow what an idiot," He giggled.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?" Levy and Lucy glared at him.

"Oh not you, the person in the book," He said as he pointed to a picture in the book.

Lucy looked at the pages as Natsu flipped them, "Are you telling me this is just a picture book?!"

Natsu didn't answer the question, and he kept on 'Reading' the book.

"Do you not like picture books Lucy!?" Levy questioned.

"No it's not that. It's just that I thought this book could give me some info about the Frozen Spirit of Hakobe Woods," Lucy frowned.

"There's plenty of information in the book," Natsu protested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like how the book is giving us directions to secret place in the woods," He said as if it was an obvious answer.

* * *

*** Back to the Present ***

Natsu opened the door to the small log cabin, "Hello? Anyone in here?"

"Maybe you should have knocked before you opened the door genius," Lucy said under her breath.

Natsu rolled his eyes and continued inside the cabin. He looked around for a source of light, but instead found an unlit fireplace. He then shot a small flame at the fireplace. The fire grew and light filled the empty cabin. It seemed so little from the outside, but was actually pretty roomy once you saw the inside.

"FINALLY!" Happy and Lucy yelled in joy as they sat down next the fireplace, enjoying its warmth.

"Hey Lucy look at me," Natsu said behind her.

"Yes what do.." she said as turned her head.

"ROOOOAAAAARRR!"

"LUCY KICK!"

*thud*

"Oww, Lucy that hurt," Natsu said as he took of the skull of an animal he found while looking around the cabin, and rubbed his cheek.

"In my defense, you scared me you little prankster!"

"Well you don't have to kick everything you get scared of! You weirdo..."

"What did you call me!?"

(Imagine Lucy with steam coming from her nose and ready to charge at Natsu for calling her a weirdo. Again.)

"Hey guys..." Happy said tugging at Natsu's shorts looking at the door in fear.

"Not now Happy," Natsu said ignoring the scared tone in Happy's voice, and then got back to his argument with Lucy.

"Why do you keep calling me weird!?"

"Because you're always doing weird things to my heart!"Natsu turned his head towards where Happy was trying to get them to look in the first place, and tried to hide his blush.

Lucy's angry face transformed into a blush, "Oh well...ummm..."

A warm hand covered her mouth and pulled her down to the floor.

As soon as she realized it was Natsu, she was about to say 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?' But before she could say a word Natsu pulled her close to him, let out a "Shh," and pointed to the door in which they had come in from. A tall white monster of some sort with red eyes and long white fangs stood there sniffing the air. It then turned its attention to the group of friends and charged at them on all fours.

"Open gate of the Bull," Lucy said holding a gold key to the air, "Taurus!"

Taurus let out a loud; "Moooooo!" as he swung his axe at the creature. The creature disappeared and then reappeared out of thin air in front of Taurus's and sent a powerful blow to Taurus's face. It then disappeared again into thin air.

"Nooo Taurus!" Lucy screamed.

"Mooo! I Failed yooou Lucy!" were the last words Taurus spoke before he left for the spirit realm.

*sniffing*

"Lucy watch your 3' O Clock!" Natsu yelled as he turned his back to her to watch his 3' O Clock. "Happy watch your 9' O Clock."

"Aye sir!" The blue cat let out.

Lucy turned around to face the opposite direction Natsu was when the creature appeared 5 feet in front of her. Lucy jumped to dodge the attack and called out, "Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

A hole appeared under Natsu preventing him from getting hit from monster. Lucy on the other hand was still in harm's way. The creature disappeared again into thin air. It soon reappeared in front of Lucy and attempted to attack her but Happy was faster.

"Thanks Happy,"

"You're too heavy!" Happy whined as he dropped her on the floor.

"Shut up you dumb cat!"

"Princess your boyfriend is safe now, and my times up." Virgo said in a teasing way as she disappeared back to spirit realm.

"Wait how do you know...We haven't even officially announced we were dat-,"

The ground started to shake as the monster reappeared and smacked Lucy sending her flying into and breaking a wall.

*coughing*

"Lucy!" Natsu climb out of the hole from earlier and started to run outside towards where Lucy landed.

"Natsu watch out," Happy called, as he flew max speed out of the cabin, grabbed Natsu and lifting him up in the air.

*sniff*

"I can smell him..." Natsu whispered more to himself. "Happy let me go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said once again.

Happy let go of Natsu sending him air born as the monster appeared in front of Natsu. Natsu let out a Fire Dragon Roar as the monster dodged, he also started to take in more of the monster's scent and movements.

"Lucy now!"

"Right! Star Dress Leo!" she hoped what he said before was true.

* * *

*** 1 Hour Earlier ***

"So what's our plan?" Lucy asked Natsu as they started to follow the book's 'directions'.

"What we always do!" Natsu said as if she should know by now.

"And that is?"

"We go head first and fight!" Happy cheered along with Natsu.

"No, but really do you guys have a real plan?"

"Well in the book it shows a little cabin and monster thing,"

"A monster!" Lucy squealed.

"Well technically it's the Spirit that haunts Hakobe woods."

"W-Whaaattt!"

"Yeah, and if I'm correct, your Leo Star Dress gives you the ability to use the Light of Regulus, Right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well then if you can manage to hit it with the Light of Regulus, The Frozen spirit can be released from evil and will finally rest in peace."

"And you got all that from the book..." Lucy looked at him in astonishment.

"Yup!" He and Happy said proudly.

* * *

*** Back to Lucy ***

The monster then disappears. A Few seconds later the monster reappears in front of Lucy.

"Regulus Lucy Kick!"

The monster was sent flying, crashing, and destroying most of the cabin. Natsu was falling to ground when Happy caught him and started flying to the now unconscious monster. Lucy started walking to the monster too, wishing that she had worn more appropriate clothes for this job. When they got there, a small blue light started rising out from within the dead monster.

"Thank you," The light seemed to say.

"No problem," Natsu said rubbing the back of his and smiling.

"Wait I'm confused," Lucy said.

"You're always confused Lucy," Happy teased.

She sent a death glare at the poor blue cat, "Shut it!" She then returned her gaze to the now almost disappearing spirit. "How long have been trapped in this monster?"

"Over 500 years," The spirit said calmly.

"What's your name?" Natsu couldn't help but question.

"My name is Elizabeth."

"Well then Elizabeth, Rest in Peace," Natsu said as he raised his hand and started waving good bye as the spirit flew higher.

"Pleasure to help you Elizabeth!" Lucy yelled out.

"Aye!" The blue cat said happily.

As The blue orb flew higher and out of sight, Lucy sighed.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu looked at Lucy worriedly.

"Nothing..."she lied, it was freezing cold and it didn't help that her Star Dress disappeared leaving her in her original clothing, "J-just cold."

She sneezed and rubbed her nose into her elbow to warm it. Without thinking twice Natsu took his scarf of and started wrapping it around Lucy's neck and lower half of her face. Surprised about what was going on she, tried to stop him from wrapping his scarf around her neck. But Natsu didn't stop and he finished wrapping his scarf around her neck.

"Better?" Natsu smiled toothily.

"B-but" she sneezed again. "Why did you give me your scarf?" Her face turned a light a pink.

"Because you looked really cold," He pointed out.

"Th-then why didn't you give me it earlier," she said as she dug her cold nose into the soft fabric.

"'Cause earlier you didn't look cold to me," Natsu teased and started to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh," Her blush turned a deeper red, "Well then should we get going?"

"Aye!" Interrupted Happy, "All this flying has gotten me hungry!"

"Yeah let's go back to the guild and have some of Mira's stew," Natsu started to drool at the thought of Mira's stew.

Lucy giggled at Natsu, and they both blushed at the each other the whole way back to the guild, even when Natsu was puking his guts out on the wagon back to the guild hall.

 _ **A/N BTW This Is Like A Few Weeks After The Whole Birthday Accident (AKA Birthday Prank) Hope You Guys Understand. xP**_


	3. Sick Lucy

**A/N1: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I had a bit of an Issue when it came to school, leaving me with less time to write. I hope you guys like this chapter.** **A/N2: Also if you haven't already please check out my new story; FairyTail Soccer.**

*Knock*

 _-Ugh...Go Away...-_ Lucy thought as she continued to hear knocks on her apartment door.

*Knock Knock*

"Leave me alone!" She muffled into her pillow with a sore throat due to coughing all night.

The knocks stopped a few minutes...at least that's what she thought.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

 _-That sounds like it came from my...-_ She lifted her head from beneath the comfort of her pillow and turned to face her window.

"Kyaa!" She screamed as she fell on the floor from the appearance of her boyfriend suddenly on the window sill.

That scream triggered something and she started coughing really deeply. She covered her mouth and ran straight to the bathroom; not noticing how frustrated and worried the Fire Dragon Slayer outside was. Lucy spat into a tissue and threw it out. With a couple sniffles and sneezes she made her way back to her bed. To her surprise Natsu wasn't anywhere in sight; not on the window sill, not in the living room, totally not in the bathroom, and not on her bed. She rubbed her nose and figured he might have gone to guild then all of the sudden she heard a loud and scary voice call her name from below. Not even worried she was just in her jammies (Pajamas) she ran out her door and made her way down to the front of the building. She opened the door and found the rest of her team; Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla; standing there looking at her.

"Why are you not dressed in proper attire this morning Lucy," Erza glared at her. Natsu tried to explain but was silenced.

"I..." She struggled to get her words out of her mouth, shivers ran down her spine _-man it's cold out here-_ she thought.

"Well..."Erza was oblivious to the fact that Lucy was sick untill Wendy, Gray, a furious Natsu, and exceeds shouted.

"She's Sick Erza!"

"Oh really..." She took a second to examine Lucy. Lucy shivered to the touch of Erza's surprisingly cold hand.

"Quick Wendy use your magic to heal Lucy," She directed to the dark-blue long haired girl playing near the canal.

"Yes ma'am," she shouted , as she climbed up the steps and onto the main road ready to heal her friend.

Natsu ran to Lucy to see for himself if she was sick, and placed his hand on her forehead same as Erza did before.

"Wow you're really hot Lucy," He examined her while Gray did the same and asked, "How did you get a cold anyways Luce?"

"I...I...ACHHOO," that sneeze was enough to set her of balance, but her boyfriend was there to keep her upright.

"I don't remember,"Lucy coughed and spoke again,"It couldn't have been from the last job, because we spent more time fighting than we did moving in the snow and cold on Mt. Hakobe..."

"Oh I think I...Did I? I remember feeling very wet and cold, but then I found myself back in my room..."

Wendy reached the group and held out 2 familiar objects of Lucy's, "Hey Lucy aren't these yours? I found them floating in the canal."

Wendy held out Lucy's whip and key pouch. Lucy quickly grabbed them, making sure each and every one of her keys, including the head of Aquarius's key was there. Within seconds Loki and Virgo appeared.

"Hello princess, we are here to inform you about what happened last night," the pink haired maid explained.

"Indeed we are beautiful," That got a growl from Natsu but Loki continued, "I think someone was targeting a person who was walking in front of you, but instead hit you with a spell that made you unconscious. Therefore leading you to fall into the canal. Me and Virgo brought ourselves here, I myself took after the bastard and Virgo jumped into the water as to not let you drown."

Loki then turned his head to Virgo who then continued, "I can't really use my magic in water, so I waved to 2 young men, who happened to be in a boat on the canal, and asked for help, they told me they told you to be carefull multiple if times." Virgo chuckled and continued on again, "After Big Brother found the culprit, he went to help me find your whip and key pouch, but it was too dark to see anything."

After that everyone broke out laughing, except Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy, who only chuckled.

"Who knew she could be so clumsy," Gray laughed.

"Aye!" Happy finally spoke up.

"SHUT IT YOU GUYS!" Natsu shouted in a scary tone that even gave Erza goosebumps.

Lucy was sleeping in his arms due to Wendy's spell, and was shivering quit a bit.

"And it wasn't her fault," He stated furiously.

Natsu carried Lucy up to her bedroom, and everyone else followed.

"I guess that gives me no choice then to leave Natsu here with Lucy," Erza stated.

"I have to keep watch too," Wendy pointed out.

"I have to stay here and make sure that flame-brains doesn't eat all my sister's food," Gray said. Every one knew he counted Lucy as a sister so it wasn't much a deal when he called her one.

"I guess that leaves me no choice then to stay here myself...I wonder if she has any cake here."

"Then can me and Carla go do the job, I mean it was just to help the bakery with deliveries so we can handle small ones." Happy pointed out.

"And it will be great to get some extra money for Lucy, since she has to pay rent," Carla stated.

"Sure little buddy but be careful, and don't stay out to late," Natsu said as Happy nuzzled his cheek and then Lucy's cheek. Natsu could've sworn he said something along the lines of _'Get well soon marma'_ , but who knows.

The 2 exceeds left quickly as to not be late. Erza found no sign of cake, but there were the ingredients to make one. Wendy decided, but had no other choice, to make a cake. It was decided by Gray, who recently took of his shirt, that it would be a great idea for it to be a get well soon cake, and Erza reluctantly agreed. Natsu was busy holding Lucy on his lap, while on her bed, to notice what was going on, and he started humming, and whispering little tunes. Wendy awed, and Erza and Gray were surprised by how much his behavior has grown since him and Lucy got together after her birthday.

Thinking back to all the times he's spent with Lucy, He started humming a song:

- **THERE ARE MOMENT IN THERE LIVES THAT I MADE UP THAT GOES ALONG WITH THE LYRIC, AND I ONLY DID FIRST PART OF SONG xP-** _ **Once Upon A Time There Was a Pretty Girl, And Every Day She Caught My Eye**_ "Hey Natsu," Happy Stated, "You've been a lot more of creep lately."

"Oh really," Natsu snapped, "How?"

"You've been staring at Lucy for a while..."

"She just...something about her...She just catches my eyes, I just can't help but think about how pretty she is..."Natsu said turning his gaze over to Lucy who was standing near the request board.

 _ **To This Day I Think About Her Dream About Her Every Night.**_ "She's soo pretty..."Natsu mumbled in his sleep.

"I wonder who he's dreaming about, huh Happy?" Lucy asked as she pulled over a blanket Natsu.

"I have someone in mind..."Happy giggled.

 _ **Cute Smile With A Sense Of Halo, A Beauty Thaf I Adore, Nice Hips For The Settling, She's All That I've Been Searching For.**_

"She's so pretty..."Natsu said while examining all of Lucy's curves, and her bright smile and golden hair that reminded him of Angel.

"And such a weirdo..."

 _ **I Know What Your Thinking, Confess What I'm Feeling, But Its Too Soon I Gotta Give It Some Time.**_ "I can't Gray it's not that simple," Natsu grumbled.

"Sure it is just let me call her over, LUC-" Gray got knocked out cold with a punch to his stomach.

 _ **What If I Am Too Late? What If She Is taken By The Time I Go And Give It Try~**_ Natsu ran to the guild with a bouquet of flowers ready to confess to Lucy. He opened the doors of the guild and burned the poor flowers when he heard Lucy say yes to a date with Loki. He was miserable the rest of the week.

 _ **Won't Let This Love Just Slip Away. No More Excuses I Just Need You Baby. No I Can't Quit, I've Got To Try~**_ "I'm gonna plan a both day surprise for Lucy! Who wants to help!"Natsu yelled.

-I Will Confess To Her After words...- He thought.

"Aye Sir!" Everyone yelled and his plan was put into action. _ **So I Can Tell My Kids A FairyTale.**_

 ** _Once Upon A Time...Once Upon A time_**

 _ **So I Can Tell My Kids A FairyTale.**_ _ **Once pin A Time...Once Upon A time**_ _ **So** **I Can tell My Kids A FairyTale.**_ _ **-**_ **A/N:Short But Sweet Sorry For Not Updating Sooner** **-MLB- I know, I know, I didn't say what happened when Lucy woke up, but you know, I sorta kinda got a bit lazy, Who Cares!** **-Lucy- Aww come on tell them what happened, please!** **-MLB- No I'm the writer and decide not to , go before I make it so you get hurt in the next chapter!** **-Natsu- Did you just threaten my Luce?!** ***engulfs hands in flames*** **-MLB- Who me, Pfft, as if...** ***runs away***


End file.
